This invention relates generally to personal dressing aids and more particularly to devices for facilitating or expediting the usage of zippers, buttons and jewelry clasps by persons dressing or undressing.
Various "zipper pull" devices are commercially available and/or have been disclosed in the patent literature. Most of these devices typically make use of some form of releasable engagement member connected to the end of a cord or rod or the like. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,447 (Nolen et al.) there is disclosed a combination zipper pull and button fastener. The device basically comprises an elongated wire having an open hook at one end. The hook is arranged for extending into the opening or aperture in the zipper tab. When the hook is inserted in the aperture of the zipper tab, the user ostensibly can pull up or down on the extension to close or open the zipper.
Open ended hook arrangements, like that of the Nolen et al. patent have been found to be somewhat difficult to use in that the hook can frequently become disengaged from the zipper tab, particularly if constant tension is not maintained on the portion of the device, e.g., the cord or rod, to which the hook was connected. Another problem with the open hook zipper pulls is that they are susceptible to catch or snag on the user's clothing. Thus, open-hook type zipper pulls have left much to be desired from the standpoint of utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,222 (Reed) discloses a zipper pull which was designed to overcome some drawbacks of the prior art open-hook type zipper pulls. To that end, the zipper pull of the Reed patent consists of an elongated shaft with a spirally wound end, which may be tapered. The spiral end is arranged to be readily inserted into the aperture in the pull tab of the zipper to enable the user to pull up or down on the device to thereby open or close the zipper. The wound end of the zipper pull is also designed to enable it to be readily removed from the aperture in the zipper tab when the device is no longer needed.
While the device of the Reed patent may overcome the disengagement problem of the prior art open-hook zipper pulls, it still leaves much to be desired from the standpoints of easy of utility, multi-functionality, and storage-ability.
Another approach to overcoming the disadvantage of open-hook zipper pulls is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,542 (Walker). That patent discloses a zipper pull having a spring biased extendable prong for insertion into the aperture in the zipper tab to positively secure the zipper pull to the tab. While the Walker device appears suitable for its intended purpose, like the device of the Reed patent, it leaves much to be desired from the standpoints of ease of use, multi-functionality, and storage-ability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,401 (Papernik) discloses a multi-functional dressing tool for assisting in zippering a garment, "threading" a button through a button hole, and assisting in fastening a bracelet around a user's wrist. The Papernik device basically comprises a hollow member including at least one compartment, and having opposite ends. At least one end caps is provided for the hollow member and is arranged to be removably secured to one of ends of the hollow member. One of the end caps includes a pair of clamping jaws for assisting in fastening a bracelet to the user's wrist. The other end cap has another dressing aid secured to it, such as a zipper pull, button threader, emery board, magnifying glass and combinations of those items. In one embodiment the zipper pull comprises a ball chain secured to the end cap and having a spring biased hook element at the opposite end. The zipper pull is arranged to be stored in the hollow compartment until it is ready for use.
While the Papernik device appears suitable for its intended purposes, it still leaves much to be desired from the standpoints of easy of use.
Other prior art zipper pulls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,205 (Cirone), U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,875 (Hoyte), U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,977 (Cloud, Jr.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,832 (Leonardz).
While the aforementioned prior art may suitable for their intended purposes, a need still exists for multi-function dressing aids which are easy to use and compact.